


Delayed Gratification

by jju_nyaa



Category: HINAPIA (Band), NU'EST, PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, and Mingyu's ramyeon bestseller, jjajangmyeon, mentioned Dongho and Minhyun and Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jju_nyaa/pseuds/jju_nyaa
Summary: He thinks she loves jjajangmyeon the way he does and assumes that jjajangmyeon is perfect for all occasions.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR & Kim Minkyung | Roa, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Kim Minkyung | Roa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Delayed Gratification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/gifts).



> because you have hawk eyes.
> 
> It's JR birthday month in SK now and so I am celebrating with a post!
> 
> Also it has been 3 years and 8 months since I wrote my ult rare pair JRoa, thank you, kimpot, for the photo prompt hahahaha

**— » — « —**

The food lines for Freshmen Week finally dwindled down to a subdued trickle of leftover kids lining up for leftover food. Given the universityʼs large freshman percentage, most of the snacks and mini meals prepared by the various school clubs and organizations for the first day of welcoming activities had already run out except for the heavily supplied instants.

Jonghyun’s jjajangmyeon and Mingyu’s ramyeon stalls were just two of the remaining ones. Dongho had just given away his last bread and iced Americano, after which he decided to go over to Jonghyun’s stall to help out.

While there was a steady, organised line for Mingyu’s ramyeon, Jonghyun’s potential customers milled around, probably still debating between the two remaining noodle types.

There was one girl, however, who had been standing a little to the side of the stove where Jonghyun boiled the noodles. Dongho was sure he had seen her there thirty minutes ago; he had even seen Jonghyun try to hand her a serving, only for her to shake her head and gesture towards the next person in line. When Dongho reached the stall, the girl was still standing at the very same spot.

“Sup,” Jonghyun greeted his friend. “Breads all gone?”

“Yep,” Dongho replied, changing again into serving gear and snapping on a fresh pair of gloves and mouth cover. “Where do you need help?”

“Sauce packets, please.”

Jonghyun returned to the pot of noodles, checking for firmness. As he did so, he noticed the girl once more. He couldn’t help but chuckle at her dead stare and the way her front teeth seemed like she had already chewed off the tip of the disposable chopsticks she carried with her.

“It’s the last batch, are you sure you don’t want one, Minkyung-ssi?” Jonghyun then asked.

Nudged out of her daydreaming, Minkyung looked around her before her eyes landed back on Jonghyun. Dongho might be mistaken but he thought, whether it was the food or Jonghyun that she was looking at, her gaze was still the same: Minkyung had a far-off, hungry look, like she wanted the feast that was spread before her but could only dream of taking the first bite.

She then smiled demurely, her eyes forming pretty crescents as she shook her head again. “I’m not a freshman, Jonghyun-sunbaenim,” she said as if that explained why she hadn’t moved away from her spot.

A freshman girl eagerly stepped forward and claimed a serving, grinning and blushing as Jonghyun handed her a paper bowl and chopsticks while thanking her sincerely. Minkyung’s eyes snapped up from the fresh jjajangmyeon serving and narrowed towards the girl until she was too far away for Minkyung to continue staring daggers at.

Before long, the jjajangmyeon finally ran out, as well as the people loitering around Jonghyun. Only the ramyeon stall remained in operation. Minhyun soon joined Dongho and Jonghyun, nearly shivering in excitement at the mere thought of cleaning up everything by himself. He eagerly shooed both of them away; Dongho laughed and waved goodbye to Jonghyun.

Left to himself, Jonghyun walked away from the open field space and headed for the tree-shaded benches on one end. He held a couple of plastic bags in his hand, eyes scanning the stone benches and finding what he was looking for. Or whom.

“Some jjajangmyeon for your thoughts?”

Minkyung removed her arm covering her eyes and found Jonghyun’s face right over her head. “Sunbaenim,” she mumbled, hiding her surprise at how he managed to locate her. Then, remembering how splayed out she had been lying down on the bench, she scrambled to sit up and fix herself to moderate decency.

Jonghyun occupied the space on the bench that she had vacated. Minkyung watched absently as Jonghyun rummaged through one of the plastic bags and, soon, she found herself holding up a bowl of the jjajangmyeon she’d been staring at in the past hour. Her stomach rumbled in anticipation.

“No need to hold back now, I saved some for us both. Cheers,” Jonghyun said, bumping his paper bowl against the one he gave her before digging into the food.

Minkyung watched Jonghyun take his first bite, her mouth opening and closing along with his. He noticed her miming him and he chuckled—at least as much as however he could manage without choking on his noodles. He was still laughing sporadically in between chewing and it took a while before he could finally speak.

“Seriously, are you really not going to eat?” he asked, taking a sip from the bottled tea he brought along with the food. “Minkyung-ah,” he scolded at first when she didn’t move or respond but Minkyung had then recovered enough from her trance to finally be putting the food in her mouth. She took a bite and let out an involuntary groan.

“Oppa,” Minkyung cried, mouth full and teary eyed. “Jonghyun-oppa...” she repeated, her voice muffled. “This is so delicious,” she wept.

Jonghyun laughed out loud, staring at the people out on the field while surreptitiously glancing at the girl beside him from time to time. “You refused that thrice,” he pointed out amusedly. “I don’t even know what for.”

“Delayed gratification is good,” Minkyung hiccuped, and Jonghyun hurriedly opened the other bottle of tea for her.

“Are you on some sort of new diet?” he asked, watching her chug the drink, holding a paper napkin against her cheeks to dab at her tears.

“I was trying to see if I’d get full from the aroma of the food while drinking in your good looks,” she quipped, accepting the paper napkin from him so she could wipe her tears away herself.

Jonghyun snorted. “Did it work?”

“Scrumptious food, no; handsome oppa, yes.” Minkyung beamed at him. “Thanks for quenching my thirst, sunbaenim.”

Jonghyun was internally dying of laughter but he managed a cool and casual reply. “Anytime.”

The same girl from earlier passed by and waved excitedly at Jonghyun. Minkyung’s eyes narrowed again.

“Stop trying to terrorize the freshmen,” Jonghyun admonished her lightly.

“They have no right to ogle you; stop encouraging them.”

“I’m not encouraging them though?”

Minkyung scoffed. “You’ve been serving up the charisma as generously as you did the jjajangmyeon; don’t lie to me, Kim Jonghyun-ssi.”

“I’m not encouraging them! It’s not my fault that I’m still technically out in the market and free to be ogled at,” Jonghyun laughingly countered. “Do you know how many times I got asked if I had a girlfriend back there? And were you expecting me to repeatedly lie through my teeth and say I’m taken when I’m not? That’s false advertising.”

Minkyung clicked her tongue before irritatedly digging up another mouthful of noodles. Jonghyun shook his head and resumed eating as well. They quietly finish their food.

“I’m just saying,” Jonghyun continued, putting their empty food containers in the bag, “we wouldn’t be having this discussion if you would only, you know, claim me as your property.”

His tone was nonchalant but Minkyung knew he was anything but.

“Or what?” Minkyung teased. “Hm? Is somebody trying to snatch you up, sunbaenim?”

Jonghyun tilted his head to the side, puffing his cheeks. “There was a whole line of them earlier, Minkyungie~ and I haven’t even displayed my aegyo yet, hmph~”

Minkyung let out a shrill scream, wishing she could just slap the duck face off of Jonghyun. “I’m not going to claim you. I’m going to send you straight to waste disposal,” she gritted through her teeth.

“Ah, you love me,” Jonghyun sighed in smug satisfaction.

Minkyung huffed, her cheeks dusted pink. “Yeah. And each day I ask why.”

“It’s because I’m cute and adorable.”

Minkyung snorted. “No, you’re not.”

“What am I, then?”

“Mine.”

Eyes wide in surprise, Jonghyun turned towards Minkyung, his face openly asking—no, begging—for confirmation. Minkyung’s lips curled up into a smile but she didn’t give him what he sought, so they made faces at each other in a wordless banter until their noses were touching. There was just a tiny gap between their lips but before Jonghyun could close the distance, Minkyung pushed him away. 

“Kim Minkyung-ssi~” Jonghyun whined. 

“We’re not having a jjajangmyeon flavored first kiss!” she gasped, scandalized.

“I love jjajangmyeon, you love jjajangmyeon, we both smell like jjajangmyeon, jjajangmyeon is perfect,” he reasoned out. 

“No!” Minkyung yelled in frustration. “I don’t love jjajangmyeon—I love you!”

“And I love you, too, so why does having jjajangmyeon breath even matter when all that matters is I can finally kiss you?” Jonghyun yelled back.

Minkyung paused. “You’re actually right,” she said slowly.

“Right? Yeah?” Jonghyun took a deep breath to calm himself. “May I kiss you now?”

“Let’s just rinse off with tea one more time.”

“Fine.” 

They finish their drinks, making sure to wash off any and all remnants of the black bean sauce noodles from their mouths before gamely facing each other. Jonghyun cupped both of her cheeks but as he leaned in, he was overcome with a sudden fit of giggles. Minkyung rolled her eyes but was secretly relieved—she was sure that Jonghyun could hear the drumming of her heart against her ribcage and thought it embarrassing. She playfully pushed him but he caught her wrist and pulled her flush against his chest. 

Jonghyun’s mouth finally captured Minkyung’s lips—and they both melted into each other, forgetting everything else and letting the moment sweep them off their feet.

“Holy shit,” Jonghyun gasped as they paused for air.

“What,” Minkyung whined.

“I just remembered I’ve waited a whole year for this. ”

She giggled. “I told you delayed gratification is good.”

**— » the end « —**

**Author's Note:**

> To A, thank you for the beta 💕
> 
> I wrote them with jjajangmyeon again but it's not the same AU as Alien Life Forms but what is it with me and JRoa and jjajangmyeon? 😂
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
